


Untitled for now

by SophiSinclair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: Harry/Tom. After losing Sirius, Harry turns to the Dark Arts to find some way to bring him back. While studying he is drawn into a vision of Voldemort and what he learns there changes how he sees the whole war.





	

**Disclaimer:** I make no money from the writing of this story. The characters contained within are the sole property of J.K. Rowling and Affiliates.

 

Looking out over the sea of bodies, above the flashes of multi-colored spells, I met his eyes; ruby red locked with Avada-green and inside I broke. How could all of these people expect me to kill such a man? True, he is cold and cruel but his upbringing and his position as leader of the Dark allows for no less. If he appeared approachable and, dare I say, human; his followers would eat him alive.

But I had seen the man behind the mask, I alone had seen his ‘soft side’. I was damned, for I had fallen for the man that was Tom Riddle; not the monster that was Lord Voldemort.

It all started at the end of my fifth year. Dumbledore had told me the full prophecy and after I had calmed down by destroying a good portion of his office he explained that Snape would train me to fight the Dark. He hinted that a way to bring Sirius back from the veil could exist but it would likely be found in a Dark Arts tome. 

I spent that summer at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Kingsley as guardians. I waited until everyone was asleep before sneaking into the Library. It spanned most of the second floor and only those with ties to the family could enter, much to Hermione’s displeasure. It was after such a night of sneaking and reading up on the Darkest of Dark arts, this time the book featured Soul Bonds, that I felt myself pulled into a vision.

Voldemort was torturing Malfoy, Lord Malfoy that is, and he seemed furious. After releasing the crucio, he allowed Malfoy to stand and return to his place in the circle.

“One of my greatest treasures has been destroyed thanks to my much beloved right hand. For that, he will lose his place and must work for forgiveness. Severus, you will step into his shoes. Bella, check on the artifact that I entrusted to you.” After receiving nods from both of them he looked at the assembled group and opened his mouth.

He paused, as if sensing my presence, and his next words were of the mental kind. ‘Ah, Harry Potter. So good of you to join me.’

‘ ‘llo Tom.’ While pissing him off whilst trapped in his head seemed like a terrible idea, I couldn’t help myself.

He laughed, in his mind of course, but it was laughter none the less.

‘I’ll allow such things here, but if you disrespect me before my followers I’ll have to teach you a lesson.’ He chuckled and seemed to relax a bit before turning his attention back to his followers.

His actions confused me almost as bad as his words had. Here I was, his supposed greatest enemy and he cared more about overseeing a meeting than his possessing my mind for information.

“You are dismissed. Severus, stay behind.” He stood and walked into a side room, pulling me along with him, that turned out to be his office. Instead of being dominated by greens and silvers, the room was furnished in deep browns and blacks. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement.

Snape walked in behind him and sat in one of the chairs in front of a massive desk. “My lord, how can I be of service?” His tone was respectful but it didn’t seem fearful, which also surprised me.

‘I can’t have them terrified to sit before me, Potter.’

Obviously my emotions and thoughts were as clear to him as his were to me.

“Severus, how goes your little project?” He relaxed into his chair, hands clasped in his lap as Snape settled into his own seat.

“As well as can be expected. These magics are intricate and I am still at a loss as to why you have requested this done, my Lord.”

Snape admitting his unease was a shock. I just kept learning things that shocked me to my core.

‘Hush brat, I’m trying to concentrate and your mental commentary is quite bothersome.’

‘Shut up Tom!’ As if I didn’t sound like a petulant child, oh great; now I sound like Snape. I shoved such thoughts to the back of my mind and refocused on the conversation.

“Well, it’s simple really. I asked this of you. I wish to make amends, of sorts. Black was never my follower but giving him back should alleviate some of the loss the boy feels.”

Surely he was kidding. ‘Why?!’ Even my mental voice sounded choked.

‘His death is one that I do feel regret for. Bella was punished severely for it.’

His mental tone was repentant and I felt myself slipping away. When I awoke, I found that I was still on a couch in Sirius’s library. I closed the book on soul bonds after marking my place with a strip of parchment and stood up. Placing the book on a table, I snuck back up to my bedroom. Usually getting past Remus was extremely hard but he must have really needed sleep because his door never opened. After shucking my clothes and throwing on pajamas, I climbed into bed and took off my glasses. I had learned a lot that night, most of which really confused me. I closed my eyes and found myself pulled back into Voldemort’s mind. Looking around I found myself in an exact replica of his office. I settled into the chair that Snape had sat in earlier that evening. And prepared to wait until Voldemort showed himself.

I didn’t have to wait long before a man entered the mindscape. I gasped at his appearance. He was bloody gorgeous. Soft, wavy, black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, blue eyes shined with reserved laughter, and full lips smiled slightly as he sat behind the desk.

“I’m glad my appearance pleases you, Mr. Potter.”

I coughed and shook my head to resettle my thoughts. “Voldemort? No, Tom…” How the guy before me could be him, I didn’t know but thinking back now, he looked very similar to how Riddle had looked in my second year. To how Diary Tom looked, only older.

“In the flesh, as it were. This is my true appearance, and I am glad it suits your tastes.” He shifted in his chair to pull a parchment from his desk. “This details an agreement between you and I. I agree to leave you, your family, and friends alone so long as you never raise hand, wand, or weapon against myself in any way save for self defense. I am only making this offer once. Think on this before you make your decision. Decide if their lives are worth risking. I mean to change this world and I will not lose again.”

I took the contract and read over it, he’d been telling the truth. He seemed almost compassionate in his promise. If I never went against him, my friends would live, but the whole of the Wizarding World was counting on me.

“Come now, Harry. I haven’t attacked muggles or muggleborns in months. I’ve instead focused on gaining support and control in the ministry. Why do you have to be the one? You are just a teenager. One Teenage wizard against a fully trained wizard of nearly seventy years.”

I shook my head. He made sense, and that was dangerous. All the books I’d read in the past seven weeks of vacation had said the same thing, if along different lines. The leader of the Dark was chosen by magic itself. There was a balance to things; One Light Lord (Dumbledore by my estimation) and One Dark Lord (Voldemort, obviously). How could I alone defeat him when he’d been chosen by magic to be the Dark Lord? “Can I have a couple of days?” My voice didn’t betray my fears or confusion but I knew that he could feel them anyway.

He smiled at me and nodded. “Of Course, Harry. The contract will appear, by owl, in a few days. Make your decision and return it to me, signed or not, no later than August 1st. Thirteen days should give you plenty of time.”

I nodded, he was being more than generous. “Thank you. I’m not sure how to act, or think. I’ll admit that I’m confused but that’s due to so many things I’ve seen tonight. What is Snape doing?” I relaxed into my chair as he leaned forward to rest his arms on his desk, hands clasped like before.

“He’s trying to bring Black back from the Veil, as I’m sure you guessed from the conversation you were privy to earlier. A show of my good faith. He truly wasn’t meant to die.” He shook his head and stood up. Unsure if I should stand, I straightened, on edge.

“Relax.” He came to stand behind my chair and I tensed, waiting for the pain I’d always felt around him to begin. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I winced, tightly closing my eyes before gasping and looking up at him, my neck cracking from the odd angle. The pain never came.

He laughed and tightened his grip on my shoulders momentarily before patting them slightly. “So long as I mean you no ill will, your mother’s blood curse remains dormant.”

I looked forward, trying to process this drastic change in Voldemort’s behavior. “Why?” I knew he’d understand the real question I was asking and I relaxed into his grip.

“We share a bond, Harry. Your blood runs in my veins and my powers are tied into your magical core so tightly that it would be impossible to unravel them. You are more valuable to my plans alive than dead.” His words hit me hard. A bond. I’d been reading about them and suddenly one of the bonds I’d looked at the night before jumped at me.

“We’re Soul-Bound. Practically Married!” I jumped up and backed into a corner, my eyes locked with his.

He broke the stare first to shake his head. “It’s incomplete. True, we have completed three of the four steps, but without the consummation, our bond is unfinished. You will find yourself drawn to understanding the Dark Arts and I have found myself more sane. I remember my goals instead of focusing on my revenge.” He moved closer, one hand stretched towards me but I shook my head. He let his hand fall before running them both through his hair. Seeing such a human gesture broke me of my shock and I slid down the wall.

“I’m not even sure I like boys.” My voice broke as I realized yet another thing about my life had been decided for me. I truly had no choice in anything. I felt strong, warm, arms encircle my shoulders and I leant into his comfort, knowing I shouldn’t but I couldn’t bring myself to care anymore.

“Hush brat. It will all be okay in the end. I don’t expect things to be easy and resolve themselves overnight, but I won’t hurt you again. We have decades to get used to the idea of each other.” His voice was soothing and the comfort he offered was nice. I found myself drifting asleep. The last thing I remember is feeling the Darkest Lord, the most evil being in history, press a small and gentle kiss to the top of my head. I decided it was nice.


End file.
